


Grey

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen. Adaar. Sex. That's really all that you need to know here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

Before him was a mountain of gray. 

Intellectually, Cullen had known that his lover was big and gray. But he’d never seen Anaan Adaar in this state of undress before. The qunari had always worn either his armor or his more casual clothing around Cullen before tonight. 

But tonight was the night they’d agreed to move forward in their relationship, which meant that Anaan had (perhaps not had, but he in the process of) removed his clothing. Cullen too, but Cullen couldn’t stop staring at the gray. He would have expected the horns to be the most striking feature, but all Cullen found himself staring at was the rest of Anaan’s body. Maybe he was too used to the horns, but the gray was all new to him. The shape was magnified from what Cullen was used to, larger than any human’s, though still proportioned the same, but that color was the strange and unusual thing. The gray was why he kept deeply examining Anaan’s body. Maker’s breath, he hadn’t even taken off his pants, either.

A large hand reached out and caressed his cheek. That hand was almost as big as his own head. “Do you like what you see, Cullen?” came the gentle rumble from Anaan. Cullen didn’t trust his voice at the moment, so he just closed his eyes and nodded. “There’s more to see, you know.” Cullen shivered at the thought. Anaan drew tantalizingly close, and Cullen’s eyes fluttered shut. Cullen could feel the warm air of his breath on his cheek... then his nose... then his lips...

Tortuously, Anaan hesitated, not bringing himself to kiss Cullen. Cullen couldn’t help but whimper when he realized Anaan wasn’t going to kiss him then. He opened his eyes, seeing Anaan’s gentle smirk. He still had his hand on Cullen’s cheek, and began to run his thumb back and forth over Cullen’s cheekbone. 

“Ah... Anaan...” Cullen managed to get out, even as he found his brain turned to mush.

The smirk managed to become even more of a tease. “You want something Cullen? Aren’t you able to ask?” he asked. 

Cullen tried to remember how to string words together. Then he decided to toss all that aside and he all but threw himself at Anaan, their lips finding one another’s, though Cullen needed to stand on the tips of his toes to do so. He felt the rumble as Anaan chuckled, his big, strong hands landing on Cullen’s hips. Their bodies pressed together, Cullen’s smaller size creating a stripe of pale peach running up the gray of Anaan’s body.

Despite the gray of Anaan’s skin, that wasn’t what came to mind when Cullen kissed him. It was more than a touch or taste or scent. It was a feeling, a feeling of having found himself at last. 

Gently pulling away, Cullen rested his forehead against Anaan’s. “Anaan...” he gasped out. 

Anaan gently shushed him. “Trust me,” he whispered. He gently pushed Cullen down so his feet were fully on the floor. Then his arms wrapped around Cullen again, pulling him up into the air. Cullen responded by putting his arms around Anaan’s neck, then, realizing what Anaan expected of him, wrapped his legs around Anaan’s waist and kissed him. 

His lover placed him gently on the bed and reached for the line of Cullen’s pants. He was glad he’d left his armor back in his tower for tonight. The torture of getting the full attire off... Cullen didn’t think he could survive that, not with the laborious way that Anaan was stretching this out. 

Once Cullen’s pants were gone, mercifully, Anaan flashed Cullen a cheeky grin once more. Maker, he could kill with a look alone. Anaan looked ready to tease even the removal of his own smallclothes when Cullen, for all his attempts to keep his cool, let out a whimpering moan. Anaan took pity on him, and simply let the clothing he still had on drop to the ground. 

Cullen’s eyes went wide at his first look at Anaan’s cock. Apparently, qunari didn’t do anything small. “Maker...” he gasped. He reached out tentatively. “C-can I...?”

Anaan chuckled. “Of course, Cullen.” The look in his eyes said that he fully endorsed Cullen touching him anywhere and anytime. 

Gently, Cullen wrapped his hand around Anaan’s thick cock. He gave it a tentative stroke, getting himself familiar with the unfamiliar size. He smiled up to Anaan, who smiled back at him. A gentle, giant hand caressed his cheek. 

As Cullen ran his hand up and down Anaan’s length, he tried to be cognizant of anything other than the feeling, if only to speak, let Anaan know of how much he was enjoying himself. He couldn’t manage even that. All of his mental faculties were devoted to Anaan’s body, of giving it all the love and attention that it deserved. The hand that wasn’t devoted to Anaan’s cock traveled up his body, caressing the qunari’s chest. He felt one of Anaan’s hands wrap around his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Cullen’s eyes met Anaan’s, and he moved back on the bed so that Anaan could lean forward and pull Cullen into his arms, kissing him fiercely once more. Those strong gray arms wrapped around Cullen, pulling him close. His lover’s large, firm hands ran up and down his back. 

“Maker...” Cullen gasped out.

There was a rumble in Anaan’s chest as he chuckled. “I am moving up in the world,” he said softly. “From Herald of Andraste all the way to the Maker Himself.”

That made it through the haze of sex for Cullen, getting him to chuckle as well. “You are the worst kind of blasphemer.”

“Is it blasphemy if it was never my belief in the first place?”

Normally, that would have brought about a long discussion about the Maker and what the ‘Herald of Andraste’ really believed in. However, a certain part of Cullen’s anatomy was very insistent that he focus on something else, namely it. 

“You know there’s a very good chance that, according to everything the Chantry says, we should both be struck by lightning for this anyway.” A templar and a qunari... It was sheer blasphemy, more than even the Herald of Andraste claiming to be the Maker.

Anaan gave Cullen a very cheeky grin at that. “Then why waste more time talking? If I’m going to be divinely punished, I’d rather it happen while making love to you than leading armies anyway.”

Cullen really couldn’t think of any kind of argument to that idea. Nor did he want to. Their lips met again, rolling on the bed. He ended up on top of Anaan, feeling his hard cock rubbing against him. 

“Please, love...” he moaned, locking eyes with Anaan.

The qunari smiled and nodded, reaching over to the stand by the bed for the lubrication. Cullen helped guide his hand, even as he continued to kiss his lover, wanting to keep them connected as much as he possibly could. All he could focus on was the sensation of feeling Anaan, being that close to him, soon to be even closer.

It wasn’t until he felt Anaan’s cock entering him that he broke away from Anaan’s lips, a loud gasp ripping out of him. He did his best to relax as Anaan gently eased into him. The stark contrast of Anaan’s gray chest under his paler hands was all he could really see as he nodded, letting Anaan know he was as comfortable as he could be, allowing his lover to begin a gentle rhythm of thrusts. 

Maker, it felt so GOOD. There was a dull ache, but it was overwhelmed by the pleasure, rendering all other thoughts nothing but smoke. Cullen would, if he could, stay here, in this moment, for the rest of his life. All that mattered to him was here. He managed to look down to his lover, taking in the grey skin, the large hands resting on his thighs, the curve of Anaan’s horns...

This man was, Herald of Andraste or not, divine. If no one else had seen it before, that was truly their loss, but definitely his gain.

It didn’t take long for him to feel himself reaching the edge. He felt Anaan speeding up, nearing his own release. Cullen’s hand moved from Anaan’s chest to wrap around that large hand on his thigh. Their eyes met-

That was what they both needed, their climaxes coming almost simultaneously. Cullen collapsed forward on Anaan’s chest, allowing his legs to splay out behind him.

After a few moments, he felt Anaan moving. He, though, felt he didn’t have the ability to move after that. His arms had just enough strength to apply enough pressure to Anaan to indicate he shouldn’t move. “Don’t,” he got out.

Anaan chuckled. “We should get cleaned up at least a little,” he said, though Cullen could feel him adjusting, getting more comfortable. 

“Or we could clean up together, later,” Cullen said. “Besides, right now, I don’t think I can move.”

Another chuckle. Cullen found the gentle rumble of Anaan’s chest soothing, lulling him towards sleep. “That wouldn’t necessarily be an impediment for me,” he said softly.

In response, Cullen managed to lift his head up to lazily kiss his lover. There was no argument for the rest of the night.


End file.
